No Rest For The Weary
by cherline
Summary: Minerva runs into someone she can escort home... PWP! You've been warned! lol!


**A/N: If femslash doesn't float your boat, you shouldn't be reading this! This is rated Mature for a reason. Very graphic, lesbian sex scenes. It's so good it's hater proof! LOL!**

_I never thought I would be doing this again._ Full lips brushed her own drunk with curiosity. _Me! Minerva McGonagall! In a scandalous love affair with a former student! _Those lips sucked and enveloped, increasing pressure and passion. _Who would have thought I would bump into one of the infamous trio and escort one of them home? _Minerva's heart raced as warmth spread over her abdomen and down between her firm thighs. _I'm old enough to be a grandmother, for Merlin's sake! I have to admit that the way this one is making me feel is akin to a teenager on prom night._ She felt her insides clench with excitement as young hands caressed her waist and hips. Easily, she slipped her own hands up her companion's forearms. Loving the feel of the shiver that ripped through her own body as she was slowly pulled tight to her lover. Softness surrounded her in a barely familiar way; the way only human anatomy can provide. _Merlin... _A smooth tongue slipped into her mouth to massage her own. The very tip of of the warm flesh circled her own tongue and curled against the roof of her mouth. Minerva's moan was muffled against her former student's lips as a curious tongue flicked against hers and drew it out of it's warm, wet cave. The ex student suckled it gently then allowed pearl white teath to graze the sensitive muscle. _Oh! That went... Oh! _The Headmistress rocked her hips to the side, putting pressure from her thigh against her throbing sex. Her companion groaned in realization of Minerva's phyical need. Another soft kiss was placed on her lips before her lover decended to feast on her neck. Petal soft kisses trailed down Minerva's throat and paused at the pulsing cavity at the base. That infamous pink muscle peeked out from her lover's lips and circled the pulse point leisurely. Moisture pooled at the apex of the Headmistress' legs. It's been a while since she felt that familar wetness soak into the garment that gaurded her so well.

"Minerva?" Full lips ghosted against Minerva's throat, seeking aproval to continue.

"Please..." Came the husky reply as the Headmistress reached up and sunk her lithe fingers into the chestnut curls. _Please, Merlin! If it doesn't continue, I might explode._ Her lips brushed the lobe of her lover's ear. "Hermione..." Minerva gasped when she felt the younger woman's tongue trail up her neck leaving her skin glistening in the candle light. Wet, open mouthed caresses traced a tendon down to the nape of Minerva's neck where she took the muscle between here teeth. Minerva's fingers tightend her hold on the woman's head and whimpered softly. The material of the Headmistress' robes were balled into Hermione's fist at the small of her back. When the younger woman released the heavy velvet, she pulled the older witch tighter, yet, against her body. Hermione sucked gently then scraped her teeth against the sensative flesh before pressing a thigh between Minerva's. Lips spread into a grin against damp skin when the Headmistress grunted and rocked herself against the toned thigh.

"You feel so good," Hermione whispered against her mentor's ear. Minerva grunted and rolled her hips agonizingly slow. _I think I just might die. _"Oh, Minerva! If I had know you could move like that..." The Headmistress' hips stilled as she ran her hands over the younger witch's body. Hermione groaned when expert hands found her clothed breast. "I don't think that would have mattered. I don't think I would have hungered for you any less." Hermione took an earlobe between her teath, sucked and twirled her tongue over the lobe. Hands full of pert, young breast, Minerva groaned.

"Where's your bed?" The older witch was growing impatient. She passed her thumbs over the errected nubs and reached for the hem of Hermione's top. The young witch pulled back and raised her arms above her head, allowing her mentor to begin disrobing her as she guided them through the doorway of her bedroom.

"Need to be..." A young hand slid down the older witch's body to cup her sex. _Sweet Merlin! I could... right here... a few strokes... concintrate Minerva!_ "Taken care of, Minerva?" Hermione smirked at the sweet sound of the Headmistress' gasp. Minerva took the young woman's hips between her hands to steady herself against those wonderfully, teasing fingers. A gentle push and a few strokes parted Minerva's folds under the clothing she wore.

"Oh!" The green eyed witch's breath hitched in a pant. She ground her hips against the experienced hand before pulling away. "If you continue that, we won't make it to the bed." The brunette pulled Minerva close and kissed her soundly. She began to back pedal, pulling the older witch with her. They landed on the bed with a soft thud, Minerva on top of Hermione. Wet heat teased full lips before a bottom lip was pulled between thiner ones. Minerva nursed the kiss swollen flesh and slipped her tongue deep within the hot oraface. Hot, wet, and slippery muscles dueled in profound arousal as eager fingers worked to remove what they could without the restriction of the bed. Both women were, soon, left in their scivvies. Hermione parted her legs, eveloping Minerva's hips between her thighs. Feeling the clothed, but definitely feverish femininity, against her own made the older witch pause. Emerald and Topaz orbs met in equal arousal. Not wanting to break this stimulating situation, Minerva opted for wandless magic. "Ceint Scáthán!" She pressed her lips to Hermione's to seal it. The younger witch moaned breathlessly.

"What was that?" Hermione questioned between kisses. Minerva chuckled and pressed her lips to the brunette's ear.

"Muggle's have toys... we have magic." She spread her thighs and pressed herself against Hermione. "It means 'Mirror Sensation'. You and I will feel..." She rolled her hips and moaned in time with her lover. "Together."

"Bloody hell, Minerva!" The young witch reached down to cup her mentor's firm backside and pulled her tighter. "I want to feel you..." She slid her hands up and tugged on the elastic of the other woman's panties. Without having to get up, they made quick work of both their undergarments and pushed their anatomies together. The Headmistress rocked her hips, gently, with a groan. "OH! Minerva!" Hermione burried her face into the crook of Minerva's neck. "Make love to me." _Sweet Merlin! I can't think!_ Minerva began kissing the young woman's chest and took an ample amount of a firm breast between her teeth. She moaned through her mouthfull as she felt her own breast alight. Her tongue flicked and rolled around the puckered peek causing Hermione to roll her hips in response. Their wet heat slid against each others, creating delicious friction where they needed it the most. Minerva slipped her arms under her lover and wrapped Hermione in her hold as her hips bucked and rolled against her. "Oh God! Oh Minerva! Oh Min-" The older witched silenced her cries with a soft kiss. Hermione's movements became more frantic; her hips jerked and shook causing the same reaction in her mentor.

"Ye-Hermione! Oh! Oh! Oh!" Hermione wrapped her arms around Minerva and held on tight, applying more pressure to her own sex. In a flurry of moans, groans, and grunts, both women came. Hermione, completely spent, allowed her arms and legs to flop down on the bed. Minerva rolled to the young woman's side to catch her breath. The Headmistress began drawing patterns on her lover's abdomen. "Mmmm, you were amazing, love." Hermione gazed at her through half lidded eyes.

"So were you." The younger witch leaned over and placed a chast kiss on her mentor's lips and snuggled against her. _I don't think so! I haven't been intimate with anyone in more years than I care to remember and this was to enjoyable for her to fall asleep now!_

"Nu uh! There's no rest for the weary, dear. You awoke the beast! You must sedate her." Hermione grinned and climbed on top of the older witch.

"I thought I did, but I'd be more than happy to sedate her..." Hermione leaned forward and circled Minerva's dark nipped with her tongue. "Over and over..." She pulled the pebbled flesh between her lips and flicked her tongue over it rapidly. "And over again." Hermione grinned when she made eyecontact with the love of her life.

"Ditto, love." Minerva pulled her in for a sweet kiss and knew that this night would not be their last.


End file.
